Tao Fang
Tao Fang is a man out of time. He was born in Asia, and in another century, that much is clear. But as for the rest of his history, that is for the most part, unknown. As for why he is back, he claims the Earth itself gave him the strength and power to rise up out of his grave in the mountains of China. He was asked by the Peoples Republic of China to join The Great Ten, but flat out refused and vanished from China. Powers and Abilities Tao Fang has a natural affinity for all things nature related, and in particular, Earth. He is Incredibly powerful in the usage of Geokinesis. This ability is based on the psychical manipulation with rocks and ground - whatever is connected with the Earth. He is even able to create Earthen Golems or Rock-made monsters of intense size and strength to do earths bidding. In addition, Drawing upon his unknown past Abilities in Martial Arts, Tao Fang is a formidable opponent in combat with several styles of Martial arts, But most prominently seems to focus on Leopard style Kung Fu. Using his Geokinesis in tandem with his Combat abilities make him a Lethal adversary. As he has spent many centuries in the earth, absorbing power, his Geokinesis is such that he has the ability to "feel" even the most minute vibrations in the earth, be it the presence of trees and buildings or the march of ants several meters away. Through this heightened seismic sense, he can visualize where people are, their relative distance to him, and their physical build even if he cannot see them. This sense usually provides him with a distinct advantage in combat. Being that he is mostly of the earth itself, he does not need to eat or sleep, Has Enhanced Strength and does not injure easily. When injured, he can usually recover fairly quickly. Personality and Weaknesses Tao Fang has been described by some as an "Eco-Terrorist". He does not usually care for such titles, as they have no actual meaning to him. All he cares about is Protecting the Earth from harm and will usually go to any length to keep it safe, no matter how extreme. He tends to focus on destroying factories and other such properties that harm the Earth with pollution and other harmful things. As a consequence of these actions he has been Branded a "Villain" by most people, even a lot of heroes. However, Tao Fang has no interest in harming humans or any other species as long as they do not harm him or the Earth, and will usually cease fighting and simply walk away the moment he has accomplished his goal, and will more often than not put up no resistance when being arrested. He has cooperated with several villains along the way, and only aids them should they further his goal. In Particular, he has aided Poison Ivy several times, seeing her goal in the domination of plants as an interesting endevour. He has helped several heroes in this pursuit too, whether they realize it or not. In this sense, he is truly neutral, only answering to the Earth itself. On the rare occasion that he has failed in keeping his goal, he and the Earth itself cry out and weep in sorrow as one, for as long as the earth is harmed, Tao Fang is Harmed. As Far as Weaknesses go, Tao Fang is Very difficult to defeat, as he is both one with and tough as the Earth itself. He can take a lot of punishment. However, his very existence is magical in nature and he can be weakened by powerful sorcery. He is also not as powerful when it comes to the Air/Sky, as his Geokinesis does not work then and his martial arts only go so far. ' Category:Individuals Category:A to Z